Currently, there are multiple types of coffee dispensing apparatuses available in the market place. Few examples of coffee machines include but are not limited to pod based coffee machines, capsule based coffee dispensing apparatuses, espresso machines, etc. Typically, in such apparatus, during the preparation/brewing of the coffee, air is vigorously mixed with the freshly brewed coffee before it is released into the cup (i.e. the coffee container). This results in the mechanical formation of foam bubbles which subsequently mix with coffee and create a crema/foam layer in the cup. One such device for producing a foam layer on the top of coffee is described in EP1460921B1.
In the current appliances, aesthetics, such as, texture, color, etc. of the crema layer get disturbed when the coffee and the bubble mixture are released from a spout/nozzle in to the cup. To further elaborate, it is rather the homogeneity of the crema layer that gets affected. In other words, the texture and the color of the brewed coffee is not uniform in nature. For instance, some large bubbles are observed together with much smaller bubbles (see FIG. 1). Furthermore, the color of the crema in one part of the cup is also lighter/different than the color of the crema in the other part of the cup.